Harry Potter and the Griffin of Truth
by flanisGod'sgifttotheworld
Summary: The summer before 6th year, Harry's nightmares get worse. Ginny is the only one who can help, making him 'see the light.' As always, Ron and Hermione stay oblivious. Irish DADA teacher and a griffin who answers any question. Harry and Ginny's POV, HG RH
1. Night Meetings

Chapter 1: Night Meetings

Harry Potter woke up screaming for the umpteenth time that summer. It was a good thing he was back at Grimmauld Place, or the Dursleys would have kicked him out by now. Or _was _it a good thing? This place held so many memories of Sirius. Harry found little flashes of his godfather at every turn. That was why he was always weighed down with the guilt.

The guilt. It had started when he'd first learned that his parents had died to save him. It had deepened after it had been Cedric and not Harry that Lord Voldemort had killed...and now...

From the depths of his thoughts, Harry heard a pair of bare feet padding down the hall towards the room he shared with Ron. Instinctively, he tensed, but when Harry realized who was coming, he relaxed.

Ginny Weasley had been lying awake staring at the ceiling when she heard, yet again, the screams coming from the room on the floor above hers. _Yes, that's definitely Harry,_ she thought to herself. For the first week he had been at headquarters, Ginny had wondered what the screaming had been. It had unnerved her, hearing those anguished cries almost every night, but she hadn't investigated it. By the end of the first seven days, Ginny had gone to find out who was screaming.

Of course, she wasn't stupid. Ginny had guessed it was Harry the first time she'd heard it. She just hadn't wanted to believe it. Harry was too good a person to be going through such torture. He had shared with them the reason Voldemort had needed to lure him to the Department of Mysteries over two months ago, as well as the details Prophecy, shortly after his arrival. It was easy to see why he'd be having nightmares with _that _kind of responsibility hanging over his head. For the past week and a half, Ginny had been going to the boys' room to talk to Harry. It was never anything more. _Except for last night, _she thought.

Ginny had come dangerously close to kissing Harry. As much as she tried to tell herself she wasn't, she was still desperately in love with him. _But it's different now,_ she thought, _Before, I was just a lovesick fan wishing for what I couldn't have. Now I know Harry as a person and a friend. _But the thought did not put her at ease. _You have a boyfriend,_ she'd always remind herself. But Dean Thomas did not care for her much anyway, and Ginny had the feeling he was trying to make someone jealous. _Serves you right, Gin, _she thought, _isn't that exactly why _you _were going out with him?_ Making sure Hermione was safely asleep, Ginny slid out of bed. She knew what her friend would say if she found out: _"Ginny! What would your parents have to say? And Ron's not going to be that thrilled either..." _Hermione was always either working or worrying. 

As she walked down the darkened hall, she wondered what her family would do if they knew. Her parents would probably understand, but they'd make her promise not to do it again. Ron would either laugh at her saying, _"I knew you still fancied him! What's Dean gonna think?"_ or he'd just beat Harry up. _No,_ she thought, _that would be awful. __It's better if no one else knows about it._

Harry didn't know how he'd have survived if it hadn't been for Ginny. Hell, he probably wouldn't have if she hadn't started coming. She would just come in, pull up the chair that was usually in front of the desk, and they'd talk. Harry felt he could tell her anything and everything. They'd both agreed that no one else should know. The twins, even though they weren't around as much, would treat it like a big joke and drop hints to Ron until he finally got it. Ron would either torment Ginny until it would be so awkward between her and Harry that they'd start to avoid each other, or he'd beat Harry senseless. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley probably wouldn't get mad or anything, but they'd definitely end their nightly meetings. Hermione...well, Hermione would just worry. Harry sighed angrily. _It's not as if they've got anything to worry about,_ he thought,_ Nothing's ever happened._

_Unless you count that little kiss you almost gave her, _said a nasty voice in Harry's head.

_Shut up,_ Harry told it. The voice was right, though. Harry had almost kissed her last night. It was a really stupid thing to do, as Ginny was dating Dean Thomas. _Not really dating,_ he pleaded with himself to believe this, _it's just a few letters every now and then..._It was then that Ginny slowly opened the door and entered the room.


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd _definitely_ be richer than a ::twitch:: certain ::twitch, twitch:: Dan ::twitch:: Radcliffe ::twitch, twitch, twitch...:: 

A/N: Hi. I just realized that I put neither a disclaimer nor an Author's Note in my first chapter. Sorry! I've been a little out of it lately. Have mercy!! As of two weeks ago, I was just a reader myself. Hard to believe, I know, because I'm _so _good at this. Well, this is my second chapter, originally written this past June. By the way, I've got over 20 chapters saved on my computer, which I will wave in your faces on occasion. Haha, it's my turn! (It's very JKR-ish, isn't it?)

Also, I'd like to thank my first reviewer, Silver Ice. I'm so glad you like my story! It means a lot to me and my confidence that you put it on your favorites list.

Luv, Flan

Chapter 2: Realizations 

"Hey," Ginny whispered. She retrieved the chair from its place and brought over next to Harry.

"Hi," Harry pushed himself into sitting position as he said this. Looking over at her, his breath caught in his throat. Even in the middle of the night she was stunningly beautiful. How could he not have noticed that before? She'd been right there for years, and he'd let her slip through his fingers.

"Did you see them again, all of them?" Ginny was referring to the echoes Harry had seen come out of Voldemort's wand over a year ago, as well as Sirius Black.

"No, just Sirius," he murmured, "I see him most often."

"Hmm," Ginny said to keep him with her.

Just then, Ron snored loudly, rolled over, and muttered something that was impossible to decipher. Harry and Ginny, who had both frozen at the noise, relaxed.

"Gin, I can't escape it," he continued, "I can't help but feel it's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Harry. You have to remember that you couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"I keep thinking that I'm going to turn the corner and find him there, muttering about not being able to leave this house he hated so much, but then I remember that he's never...h-he's not coming back," Harry lowered his head so Ginny couldn't see the tears that had so readily returned. "If I could just find a way to get to where he is..." Harry trailed off as he realized what he was saying.

"Harry," Ginny grabbed his hand and looked at him with tears in her eyes, "you – you wouldn't...think of..." she could not finish.

"'Course not," he said unconvincingly.

"Harry Potter, you cannot possibly think about things like that, do you hear me?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

"I don't know what we'd do without you...We'd all be killed, Harry. We'd go back to those days you and I can't imagine. We both know why no one says his name."

"Thanks, Gin, no pressure," he said wearily but affectionately.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I wish there was something I could do to lift this burden from your shoulders. You've been carrying it way too long."

Harry looked into Ginny's soft brown eyes. They were full of deep concern. She had a way of sounding a lot older and wiser than she really was. None of her brothers could achieve that. He could see that her own experience with Lord Voldemort had aged and hardened her, and for some reason this made him hate Voldemort even more. He had robbed Ginny of her childhood innocence.

The two looked at each other in silence for some time. Each was pondering the effects Voldemort had had on each other. They both jumped when Hedwig flew through the open window. Ginny looked at her watch. She always brought it with her because was no clock in the boys' room. It was 4:30.

"I'd better go," she hastily got off the chair.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered as she headed toward the door.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that if it wasn't for you, I'd probably have..." he seemed to be searching for the right words, "I'd probably be having these talks with Sirius right now," he said simply.

These words both broke and touched her heart, and they brought tears to her eyes. She crossed the room to pull Harry into a hug. She poured all the care and compassion she felt for him into that single embrace. She could feel him trembling in her arms as he let out all the suppressed fear and sorrow he had been carrying. Again, Ginny felt her heart break. As they pulled away, Ginny placed a soft kiss on his tear-streaked cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm always here for you," she breathed into his ear. Harry barely had time to figure out what all that had meant before she was gone. He was so exhausted that within minutes he was asleep.

Ginny fumed as she made her way back to her and Hermione's room. How could Harry's life have turned out to be so miserable? What had he ever done wrong? Nothing. It wasn't fair. _No one ever said life would be fair,_ her mother's voice echoed in her head. As Ginny got into bed, she thought of all that Harry had had taken away from him: his parents, his godfather, his innocence, a good childhood, and his youth. Ginny had noticed the premature worry lines in Harry's forehead and at the corners of his eyes. She didn't drift off to sleep for at least another hour.


	3. Green Smoke and Quidditch

A/N: I'd like to introduce you to my identical twin sister, Skye. She's gonna be writing some notes too because she's the closest thing to the author of this story besides me. And I'm serious, she's really my twin... 

S/N: {Skye's Note – for all those who couldn't figure it out by themselves} Silly Flan, how many times do I have to tell you? You're _Lupin _not Sirius...sorry, a bit of HP humour {yes, I know I'm not British...But the u is so much better}. Well, me and Flannie are both a little frazzled over here. It's our _other_ sister's birthday today {no...she's not our twin, er, triplet. I said that! I really did! Have you ever heard anyone in real life actually _use_ er? AHHHHHHH, EVIL TANGENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!} Everyone say 'Happy Birthday' to Snoopyfan1 {no, that's not her real name and my parents don't take pleasure in handing out cruel and unusual names. That's unconstitutional, UNCONSTITUTIONAL! But only if you live in the US...}

Chapter 3: Green Smoke and Quidditch 

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said to her youngest child and only daughter as they started breakfast, "you're looking exhausted again, dear, didn't you sleep well?"

Ginny shook her head, too tired to speak.

"Well, if you need to talk about anything," she assured her daughter.

"I'm okay, Mum," Ginny sighed, "Thanks anyway."

They continued buttering toast, cooking bacon, and brewing coffee. Ginny was just taking out the marmalade when Hermione came down to help.

Usually, Ginny loved it when it was just the three of them making breakfast together. Today she was thinking of other things. Apparently, Harry had just come down because Mrs. Weasley started worrying over him.

"Harry, dear," she fussed, "you look rather peaky. Did you sleep well?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, thanks," Ginny heard him say. It suddenly hit her that her parents would eventually figure out that neither of them were sleeping well and put two and two together. Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley sent a meaningful glance across the kitchen to her daughter. Ginny shrugged and turned back to the toast. After a few minutes Harry came over to help.

"She's noticed," he said when Mrs. Weasley had left to wake Ron.

"I know, that was the latest we've ever stayed up. I just hope no one gets the wrong idea." They looked over at Hermione, but it looked as if the only idea she currently had was that a considerable amount of green smoke was coming from the sausage she was cooking. They hastened to the mortified witch's rescue.

Harry picked at his food all through breakfast while Ron wolfed down eggs, bacon, sausage, and anything else that was available.

"You're really quiet today, Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

Harry sighed.

"I know what will cheer you up, mate," Ron looked up from his food, "How about a nice game of Quidditch?"

"Ron, I don't think that's what–"

"Yeah..." Harry muttered, distracted, "Quidditch sounds good."

"Good. How about you, Gin?" Ron asked his sister.

"I'm game," Ginny yawned.

"Great, what am _I_ going to do?" Hermione asked the group.

"You can...keep score!" Ron said with false enthusiasm.

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny said, "If you want, Hermione, you can watch or help me Chase. It's your decision."

"I think, if you have an extra broom that is, that I'll trying Chasing," she nervously glanced at Ron.

"Alright, Hermione!" Ron shouted and got up to get the brooms.

A/N: Skye tends to be long-winded sometimes...next chapter coming soon. Hermione is Chaser for a day, and the gang learns some interesting info using the old Extendables.

S/N: I resent that!

A/N: Sure, whatever. No one cares!

S/N: ::grumbles something containing "prat" and "git":: Mr. Carney cares...or so they think.


	4. Fudge and Explosions

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was, I wouldn't be writing _fan _fiction, would I?

A/N: Howdy ever'body. I decided to post two chapters today. Sorry that the first three were so short. They get longer, I promise. Skye keeps telling me to tell you all what flan is, so I guess I'll humor her. (Note the absence of the second u, Skye.) Flan, for those of you who don't take Spanish in school, is a Spanish dessert. It's like crème brulee only Spanish. That's it, really. Skye, do you need to say anything?

S/N: Yes, actually, I do. The English translation of flan is caramel custard dessert. Oh, and Flan isn't lying, the chapters really _do_ get longer.

A/N: Thanks to all my new reviewers. I love you all!

Chapter 4: Fudge and Explosions

The Black House, in its better years, had had an elegant hall where parties had been held. When the Order had cleaned out the house, the children had deliberately emptied all the room's contents because it was ideal for playing Quidditch in.

"You've never been on a broom, right Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No, never, apart from flying lessons with Madam Hooch," she answered apprehensively.

"It's okay," Ron said encouragingly, "we'll teach you."

Ron, Ginny, and Harry soon had Hermione up in the air. She was hovering with her feet dangling several inches from the ground.

"Look! I'm flying!" she beamed.

The others mounted their brooms. Harry felt some of his worries melt away as he soared through the air. It was great to be on his Firebolt again. They tried some drills and warm-ups since they hadn't flown in a while. They took turns throwing golf balls for Harry and a soccer ball for the rest. Hermione turned out to be an okay Chaser, and Ginny was a good teacher. After 3 hours of Quidditch they obtained some butterbeers, 4 apples, and a bag of potato chips from the kitchen. They talked about Hogwarts, about what classes they would be taking, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and the fun they would have playing Quidditch together in the future.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny ate dinner alone that night. The members of the Order were having a meeting elsewhere in the house. The children rarely saw any members other than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley these days. None of them stayed long anymore, not even for dinner. Harry and Ron were discussing the recent replacement of the Chudley Cannons' Keeper while Ginny and Hermione were talking about the OWLs that were coming at the end of the year for Ginny.

It was then that what could only be described as an explosion broke out from a room several floors above them. Mrs. Black's portrait would have started screaming, but they had finally figured out how to shut her up when Tonks had expertly painted a pair of earmuffs over her ears.

"I'm going to find out what all the shouting's about," Ron said as he dropped his fork. When he got up, Harry noticed a flesh-colored string dangling from his pocket.

"Did Fred and George give you a discount?" Hermione asked, noticing the Extendable Ear too.

"No," Ron stated, "but as soon as Ginny and I found out we'd be spending our summer at headquarters, I figured it was worth it," he finished with a grin.

While Ron was gone, the other three cleared the table and went to their usual place to discuss what they learned from the members' meetings – the Quidditch Hall.

"Okay," Ron said as he hurried toward them. Ginny noticed that her brother was looking a little shaken, as if he'd heard something he wished he hadn't.

Hermione must have noticed it too because she said, "Ron, if whatever they're all fighting about up there bothered you, you don't have to repeat it."

Ron cast a warm look at Hermione, who blushed, but he continued, "All I know is that they think Fudge might be under You Know Who's control–" Harry and Hermione both let out annoyed sighs, "– and someone suggested spying on Percy to find out. Well, you can guess how happy Mum was about that. I honestly feel sorry for whichever poor bloke thought that up."

"They really think Fudge is under Voldemort's Imperius Curse?"

"Do you really have to say it?" Ron asked, rubbing his arm. (Ginny had shoved him when he'd flinched.)

"Yes," Hermione snapped, "for Heaven's sake, Ron, it's only a name."

Ron looked sheepish, and Harry thought he saw the beginnings of a blush creeping up Ron's face.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry tried to cover up for his friend's obvious embarrassment, "didn't Lupin mention last year that the Order expected something like this to happen if Fudge kept ignoring the truth?"

"That's just it, Harry. It seemed like Fudge had finally accepted that Volde– shut up Ron – that Voldemort was back..."

"Exactly!" Ginny literally exploded, "And now he's totally ignoring it again... Maybe that's what Voldemort told him to do."

"It's an idea," Harry said thoughtfully.


	5. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not a genius like JK or John Williams. (I do have a pretty impressive IQ, though...)

Chapter 5: Nightmares

Ginny woke with a start. Blearily she looked at the clock. It was 12:24. She took a moment to rid herself of the horrible she'd recently seen. She knew why Harry needed to talk about his nightmares. She was glad that he'd be willing to hear about her fearsome dream too. Ginny stood up and went to the door. She was just about to open it when she heard Hermione stir behind her.

"Ginny?" Hermione said sleepily, "What are you doing?"

"I just need to use the toilet," she lied, "Go back to sleep." Hermione mumbled a bit, but she was apparently satisfied because she went back to sleep. Ginny continued out the door and up the stairs. When she entered the room, she could see that Harry was considerably shaken.

"Usual dream or different?" she said automatically.

"Different," Harry whispered, barely looking at her, his breathing shaky.

"Tell me," she said as she sat down.

"Oh my God, Ginny, it was terrible. I was walking down Godric's Hollow – where my mum and dad...and I lived." It took a minute for him to go on, "There was a sign that said 'Godric's Hollow,' you know? But when I looked back–" he shuddered, "– it said 'Slytherin's Hollow.' At the end of the road was a house...with the – the Dark Mark over it. I looked to my left, and I saw three gravestones. The furthest read 'James Potter,' the next one said..." his voice faltered, but he swallowed the sob that was fighting to escape him.

"It said 'Lily Potter.' And the one closest to me said 'Harry Potter: The Boy Who was Defeated.' Then I heard that high, cold, manic laughter..." Harry trailed off.

Ginny was stunned. _That's terrible,_ she thought,_ No one should have to go through that._

"Ginny?" Harry seemed to have come out of some sort of trance.

"Oh, Harry. I – I can't imagine..." she was speechless. Silence fell over them. After a good number of minutes Harry spoke. "Why did you come? I wasn't screaming again, was I?"

"No! Actually, I had a – a nightmare too."

"Hmm. What happened?"

"Well, I was in my dormitory at Hogwarts, and I was writing in Riddle's diary – about you, actually," she looked up at him and almost smiled. "So, it sort of – sucked my into its pages. I know it sounds weird, but..."

"Actually," Harry cleared his throat with a small cough, "that happened to me. Riddle took me into one of his memories."

Ginny continued looking slightly relieved, "Suddenly I was in the Chamber of Secrets with Riddle and the basilisk."

Harry took her hand, and she didn't pull away. She was scared out of her wits.

"You flew in on Fawkes, Harry, and you started to fight the basilisk. I wanted to help you, Harry, I really did," she looked at him with pleading eyes, "Fawkes picked me up and flew away. You were just standing there, all alone. I was screaming your name, but when you looked up the basilisk attacked. Then I woke up."

Now it was Harry's turn to stare.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I tried to get back..."

"Gin, don't cry." Harry put his arms around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm right here. It's not real." Ginny was crying so hard that Harry was forcibly reminded of Cho last Christmas. _But this is different,_ he thought. Somehow, he wasn't scared this time. He wasn't terrified that he would mess up or make a fool of himself.

He thought of kissing her. In fact, he seriously considered it. But Ginny didn't need to know that Harry wanted to kiss her right now. She did need to know that she had a good friend in him who would always be there for her.

"It's okay, Ginny," he whispered.

Ginny almost cried herself to sleep. _It's a good thing she didn't,_ thought Harry, _If she had, I would've had to carry her down the stairs._

"I'm sorry Harry," she sniffed, wiping her eyes, "I sort of fell apart on you."

"Hey," Harry smiled, "it's about time you returned the favor, eh?"

She sent him a watery smile. "Walk with me?" she asked.

"Uh..." he glanced at Ron, "sure."

They exited the room together, and their hands found each other almost automatically. When they reached the landing on the floor below, Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek as she had the night before.

"You're amazing, Harry," she said.

Harry imagined himself catching her as she turned to go, and kissing her on the lips. In reality, he just stood there like an idiot.


	6. Questions & Answers

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't been updating, but I have a good excuse. See, my computer's had this really evil virus since around Memorial Day. It made the computer go really slow and eventually freeze up, so I couldn't open anything for fear of deleting it. If any of you out there ever get something called spyware, that's what it is. We had to download a program called Ad-Aware to get rid of it. Just so you know. So anyway, I'm gonna give you a lot of chapters to make up for lost/wasted time.

Chapter 6: Questions & Answers

"Where were you?" Hermione snapped.

Ginny whipped around. "Umm...the toilet?"

"For 45 minutes?"

"Okay, you caught me," Ginny said, "Do you want to guess?"

"Shut up, Ginny. This isn't funny. I know you were with Harry!"

"So what if I was?" she said defensively, "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"How can you say that, Ginny? The whole thing is wrong!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what Ron would say–"

"Oh," Ginny shouted angrily, "so it's okay for you and Ron to stare dreamily at each other all day, but Harry and I can't have any sort of relationship?"

Hermione looked momentarily embarrassed, but she continued, "Not _that_ sort of relationship!" lowering her voice a bit, she said, "Staring dreamily is one thing, but visiting each other's bedrooms at night is quite another."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hermione. Besides, Harry's never been in here."

Hermione scowled. "I think I _do_ know what I'm talking about, Ginny Weasley," she said with a dangerous sort of softness to her voice, "How do you know that Harry feels the same way?"

"What way would that be?" Ginny was afraid of the answer she knew she would receive.

"_You still like him!_" she hissed, "Do you have _any_ proof that he feels the same way?"

"I–" she stopped. Did she? She'd certainly felt something, but had she interpreted it correctly? "No," she said dully, "I don't."

"Don't go breaking your heart, Ginny."

"Just leave me alone, Hermione." With that, Ginny got into bed. She was silent until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Hermione said as Harry came down for breakfast. Ginny looked up from the grapefruit she was cutting. _This can't be good,_ she thought.

Harry glanced at Ginny as Hermione pulled him out of the kitchen. Seeing the look on her face, he thought, _This can't be good._

"Exactly what do you think you are doing, Harry?" Hermione hissed angrily.

"What d'you mean?" he asked, bewildered, "Coming down for a bit of breakfast?" he ventured.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it, Harry," Hermione glared at him.

"Okay...Let's say I don't know what you mean," he said slowly, "...Now can you tell me?"

"You..." she said with difficulty, "and Ginny."

"Oh, is that all?"

"'Is that all?'" she repeated, looking stunned, "Harry, this is serious. What you've been doing is...is..."

"Hermione, according to you," said Harry, who was extremely confused by now, "what _have _we been doing?"

"Well," she looked embarrassed, "you know...Oh, what's that supposed to mean?" she sounded exasperated.

"We've just been talking, Hermione. That's all," he explained.

"Oh," Hermione really looked embarrassed now.

"Nothing to worry about," he said, patting her arm, "Now, if you don't mind..." he turned back towards the kitchen.

"Harry," Hermione caught her arm, "I'm afraid that Ginny's got the wrong idea. She thinks..." she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"She thinks...Oh, Harry, she thinks you like her!"

"I do!"

"...As more than a friend," she finished.

"I do!!"

"That's not true," she said quickly.

"Who are you to say it isn't?"

"I know you, Harry. A month ago you were head over heels with Cho."

"And?"

"And now you're suddenly over her because Ginny's strolled back into your life? I don't think so."

"Oh come on, Hermione, I'm not that shallow!"

"Just talk to Ginny, okay?" she said with caution, "I don't want her to get hurt."

"She's not _going_ to get hurt," Harry said forcefully.

"Hmpf," said Hermione, and she strode back into the kitchen. Harry followed.

Ron and Ginny, who had been conversing quietly, both looked up abruptly as they entered.

"Sorry, Harry, Hermione," Ginny said breathlessly as she got up from the table, "I have some things I've got to get done." Without further comment, she left.

Hermione went to get some breakfast, and Harry sat down across from Ron.

"What's up with Ginny?" he asked his friend.

"You'll have to ask her, mate. I think she's got some things she needs to think over," he gave Harry an odd look.

"Thanks," Harry said, and he too left the kitchen and went up the stairs.

Ginny sat down on her bed with her mind reeling. She played the recent conversation she'd had with Ron over in her head:

_"Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron asked her._

_"Hmm? How do you mean?"_

_"You haven't been sleeping well, and you and Hermione seemed oddly distant just now. Did you two have a row or something?"_

_Ginny was impressed. Her brother had actually noticed that something weird was going on. "Umm...It's kind of hard to explain," she began, "You know how Harry's been having those nightmares?"_

_"No."_

So much for noticing weird stuff, _she thought. "Well, he has. Almost every night. He dreams about Sirius, his parents, Cedric, that sort of thing, and he usually wakes up screaming."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_So every time I hear the screaming, I go up to your room and, well, just – talk." She waited for the enraged outburst. She braced herself for the unbearable laughter._

"_How come I don't know about this?"_

_It took her a moment to realize that her brother was neither laughing at her nor angry. Hastily she said, "You're a really heavy sleeper, Ron."_

"_Point taken. What I meant was, why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I was afraid you'd laugh at me," she said lamely, "or get mad at Harry."_

"_Ginny, I'm your big brother. Making your life difficult is my job and my duty, but when it comes to stuff as serious as this, I'd never do anything like that," he assured her kindly._

"_So you're not mad?" Ginny said, hardly daring to believe it._

"_Well, I might have to have a little chat with Harr–"_

"_Oh, Ron, don't!"_

"– _but yeah, I'm okay with it."_

"_Oh thanks, Ron," she hugged him, "you're the best!"_

"_Okay, you and Harry talk about his dreams. So what's the problem?"_

"_The problem is that Hermione figured it out last night, and she thinks it's a problem. Which really isn't fair because she so likes y- uh...She likes, um, _yakking_, yes, uh – yakking about _her_ dreams to_ me_!"_

"_What?"_

"_Er...hehe, she thinks Harry and I are, like, meeting each other to kiss, or – God knows what!"_

"_But you're not, right?"_

"_No! Of course not!" she said quickly, conveniently forgetting to mention that she had kissed Harry twice. _Not on the lips, though, _she tried to make her lie seem more acceptable. "She thinks I'm going because I like Harry–"_

"_And do you?"_

"_Yes, but–"_

"_Ginny! I thought–"_

"_Shut up, Ron," she cut him off, "Just listen. She told me that Harry doesn't necessarily like me back."_

"_Why would she say something like that?"_

"_She said that I was going to break my own heart."_

"_Ginny, why don't you just talk to Harry? Ask him about it."_

"_Okay, I think I–"_

That's when Harry and Hermione had reentered the kitchen.

Ginny stood up and went out into the hall. In doing so, she came face to face with Harry.

"Hi," he said awkwardly, "er – want to go for a walk?"

"Umm, okay," Ginny said without looking at him.

Because they were not allowed to venture into Muggle London, Harry and Ginny decided to walk within the house; it was big enough.

"Hermione said I should–" he started, but at exactly the same moment, Ginny spoke.

"Ron told me to–"

"Talk to you," they finished together.

There was an awkward pause.

"So..." Ginny was suddenly at a loss for words, "Hermione talked to you..."

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"She said you were going to get hurt."

"Why? How?"

"She thinks I'm trying to get over Cho by, you know, you."

"But you're not..."

"No! Ginny, I really like you. If it seems like I–"

He stopped. He could hear snatches of a conversation that was drawing ever closer. Harry could tell by the sound of the speakers' voices that they would not appreciate being overheard.

"In here," he whispered, pulling Ginny into the nearest room. It was not a very smart thing to do in the House of Black, but he had no other choice.

"Harry, what...?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Shh," he held a finger to her lips to silence her, and he strained to hear the voices in the hall.

"...All I'm saying, Arthur, is that we could learn a lot from him."

_That sounds like Lupin,_ Harry thought, _and he must be talking to Mr. Weasley._

"I don't know...Molly won't like it..."

"But you're alright with it?"

"Well," Mr. Weasley sounded reluctant.

"He won't get hurt, Arthur, I promise."

"Okay, then. As long as Percy doesn't get hurt."

"Good. It'll be nice to finally have some control over the Ministry..."

The voices faded as Lupin and Mr. Weasley continued down the hall. Harry looked at Ginny. She looked back with pleading eyes.

"Please, please tell me you didn't just hear my father agree to spy on Percy," she said.

"Ginny, I'm sure he didn't mean–"

"He _did_ mean it, Harry," she shouted, "My father's going to put his own son under an Imperius Curse – or who knows what–" she ran out of the room and down the hall.

Harry caught up with her when she stopped in the boys' room to talk to Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny," he panted, trying to fix the mess he felt responsible for.

"Harry," Hermione interrupted him, "what happened?" She looked at Ginny then back at Harry. Ginny herself was sitting crying next to Ron, who had his arm around her. Harry could tell that if he hadn't been so concerned with his sister, Ron would have been shouting his lungs out at Harry by now.

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't feel he had the right to share the disturbing conversation he'd overheard. Even if he'd had the guts to tell Ron, he didn't want to make Ginny feel any worse.

"It wasn't H-Harry," Ginny whimpered, "It was Dad, Ron."

"What? What's Dad got to do with this?" he asked completely bewildered.

"We heard him talking to Lupin," she squeaked, "They want to use Percy to get closer to Fudge."

"But your dad would never agree to it..." Hermione said with a questioning look at Ginny.

"He did!" she sobbed, "I couldn't believe it..."

She went on until Ron addressed Harry.

"Could I speak to you?"

He left his sister and gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. She looked at him strangely before taking his place next to Ginny.

Harry followed Ron out of the room and down the hall. They then turned into Buckbeak's room. The hippogriff was noticeably glad to see them. Harry and Ron both bowed and waited for the creature's response. Buckbeak returned the bow, and they sat down next to him.

"Okay, Harry. I want your version of what you heard," Ron said seriously.

He told Ron all he'd heard. As he went, he watched Ron's mouth fall further and further open and his eyes get wider and wider.

"I dunno, Harry," he said when Harry had finished, "It just doesn't sound right..."

"I know, Ron, it's weird," Harry agreed, "It doesn't sound like something your dad would say yes to."

"Maybe you and Ginny heard it wrong?" Ron half pleaded.

"Maybe. We could ask them."

"Who? Lupin and Dad? But that'll mean admitting you overheard them."

"Yeah, I know, but it's better than having Ginny feeling betrayed and all..."

"She's not the only one."

After a slight and thoughtful pause Harry spoke.

"Want to just find them now and ask them?"

"Yeah, let's go."

With that, the two boys got up, and, much to the hippogriff's distress, left the room. They found Lupin and Mr. Weasley in the kitchen along with Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, and Mad-Eye Moody. Harry went up to Lupin, his legal guardian, as Ron approached his father.

"Could we talk to you?" Harry said in an undertone to Lupin with a sidelong glance at the two Weasleys. All four excused themselves from the room.

"What is it, boys?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Harry?" Ron said. They had earlier agreed that Harry would be the one to tell how they had come upon their knowledge.

"Well, you see," he started, "Ginny and I, we accidentally heard you two talking about using Percy to see if Fudge was being controlled. Ginny was really upset because she thought you were going to put him under an Imperius Curse and –"

"Wait a minute, Harry," Mr. Weasley interrupted, "I'm afraid you've got the wrong idea. We're not going to control Percy. We're going to try to get him to join the Order."

"Oh," the boys said in unison.

"How did you find out about Fudge being controlled?" Mr. Weasley asked. Ron sent Harry a very accusing look. Harry gulped. _Oops,_ he thought. "Oh well," Mr. Weasley continued, "it's not as if you wouldn't have found out soon enough anyway...Just don't tell Molly you know."

"Don't worry Harry, Ron," Lupin turned to them, "we'd never do anything like that to Percy."

After an embarrassed thanks, Harry and Ron left to find the girls.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked them.

"We found out what was really going on," Ron grinned, "They weren't going to curse Percy, Gin," he said to his sister, "They're trying to get him to join the Order."

"Really?" she laughed, "Oh, I feel stupid now." She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

They decided to celebrate with a game of Quidditch (in which Hermione did partake). This was followed by numerous butterbeers and many games of exploding snap and wizard chess.

Harry got into bed that night feeling he might actually be exempt from his nightmares that night.

"Harry?" Ron said as he climbed into his own bed, "Do you really have nightmares every night?"

"Yes," Harry said simply but not defensively.

"Wow," Ron was awestruck. "Harry, I'm sorry if I haven't been – aware, I'll say, of your...er..."

"It's alright, Ron," Harry when he realized Ron's awkwardness, "I know you've got other things on your mind," he finished slyly.

"Yeah – wait! What're you on about, Harry?"

"Don't think I haven't seen those looks you give Hermione."

"Looks? I don't give her any–"

"So you like her, then?" Harry went on undaunted.

"I dunno, Harry," he seemed to have given up, "It's so hard, you know? I don't want to do anything because I don't want to ruin our friendship. Hermione's the sort of person who's either been waiting for me to ask her out for years, or she thinks it's stupid to date someone she's friends with only to ruin the friendship when it's over."

Harry was shocked at Ron's amazing insight, "That's rough, man," he said.

"So what about you and Ginny?" he quickly changed the subject.

"What about us?"

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah..."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd, you know, beat me up or something."

"Are you crazy, Harry? You're the only one I'd actually _let _Ginny date."

"She's been doing okay without your guidance..."

"Oh, shut up," Ron threw a pillow at Harry's head. "One condition, though, mate," he said seriously, "Okay, maybe more than one."

"What?"

"You're to treat her with respect." He gave Harry a look that said, _You might be my best mate, but no allowances will be made._

"I respect her, Ron, and I'll treat her that way," Harry assured him, "She's helped me so much...I owe her that much."

"Good. Also, you're to keep your hands to yourself," he smiled, going from big brother to best friend, "within reason..."

S/N: Yeah!!!!!! We sunk that spyware ship!!!!!!!! Flan was all, 'Oh no! what if all my readers forget about me?! They probably _hate_ me!!!' Then i (i'm not going to capitalize my i's just because it bugs poor Flannie) said, in a reassuring voice (yeah right), 'Did we give up on our favorite authors just because they were a little slow on their updates? No. No siree Bob.' So we've been wallowing in self-pity and/or bordem for the past few weeks. . .My little sis painted my nails today and they keep distracting me when i type. . .bad, tangents, bad! Tootles,

Skye


	7. Admonition

Chapter 7: Admonition

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were walking across the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch towards the spot in the stands where Hermione had been watching them practice. They had just reached her when Professor McGonagall literally ran out onto the pitch. As she came closer Harry could see that she had been crying.

"Professor," Hermione stood up, "what's happened?"

"It's terrible...Oh! You four'd better come with me."

Harry didn't have to ask where they were going. When they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office she gave the password ("Ice Mice"), and the spiral staircase appeared. Harry heard a small sob from behind him. He turned to see that it was Ginny. He slowed his pace to let Ron and Hermione pass. Harry then took her hand. He could sense that she, like him, somehow knew what was coming.

They entered the office to find Dumbledore and Snape as well as several other members of the Order.

"I am sorry to say that something terrible has happened at headquarters," said a member Harry didn't recognize. One look at the headmaster told him that it was true.

"What happened?" Ron asked shakily, his hand in Hermione's.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny," she said looking directly at each respectively, "I will be taking you to Grimmauld Place to see if we can find anything in the rubble–"

"No!" Ginny gasped. Harry pulled her towards him as she began to cry again.

"We'll be taking a portkey," she finished tearfully. They gathered around the hat that was being used. Harry felt the all too familiar jerk behind his navel, and they were off.

They landed in Muggle London. Harry recognized them to be about a minute's walk from number 12. He looked into the sky and saw it. The skull and snake. He'd never forget it. The Dark Mark.

"No, no, no!" he shouted.

Hermione screamed as she too saw the Mark burning in the sky.

Professor McGonagall led them around the corner into Grimmauld Square. The place was deserted. The House of Black stood no longer. The four children ran over to the pile of rubble. Professor McGonagall followed slowly.

After about an hour of searching they'd only found a few signs of the numerous people who'd lived there. Nothing else. No one.

Exhausted, they retreated. Professor McGonagall conjured an umbrella that somehow fit all five of them, as it had started to rain.

"I'm sorry," she said over and over, as she massaged her sore hands.

"Harry," Ginny turned toward him, "where are they?"

"I dunno, Gin," he hugged her hard.

"We should have found...something," a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Maybe they got away," he said, wiping it away.

"Let us return to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said wearily.

They gathered into a group again. Harry felt his blood curdle as he heard the cold, mirthless laughter.


	8. Afraid to Love

Chapter 8: Afraid to Love

Ginny woke to hear Harry screaming again. This time she could hear words: "No! Please! That was all I had left! Everything in the world that meant something...You took it away!"

Ginny raced up the stairs to silence him.

"Harry!" she whispered urgently as she shook him awake. He opened his eyes with a look of pure terror.

"Ginny!" he hugged her, "Oh thank God..."

"Harry?" Ginny was painfully confused. _What did he see?_

Harry proceeded to tell her everything as he'd witnessed it.

"It was so real. Almost like I knew it was going to happen someday..."

"No. It can't. It just – can't happen," Ginny assured him.

"Everyone was gone, Gin," he said, the original terror reflected in his emerald eyes, "We found no one. Not even Buckbeak."

They sat facing each other on Harry's bed, still close from their embrace. A sort of awkwardness was growing between them. Before she could stop herself, Ginny spoke her mind.

"I probably shouldn't be thinking about this when you've just predicted my parents' deaths..." she paused, drawing a shaky breath, "but before, when you were screaming, you said that everything that meant something to you had been taken away. What about Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione?" she hesitated, "And me?"

"Come on, Ginny, I was delir–"

"Don't avoid the question," she snapped.

"Of course you guys mean something to me."

That was not the answer Ginny had been hoping for. Then again, a confession of undying love wasn't exactly Harry's style. "Earlier today you said you really liked me," she urged, "Tell me the truth," she looked directly at him, "How do you feel about me?"

"Gin, I –" he wanted to tell her how much he cared about her, but what if that just made her a new target for Voldemort? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she ended up like Sirius...

Ginny saw the answer in his eyes so she decided to make it easy for him. "I've always been here, and I always will be. Voldemort's already tried to take me, and he failed. So you don't have to push me away...Do you want to kiss me or not, Harry?"

He smiled slightly, then leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He felt a jolt of powerful magic surge between them. Ginny realized that with all his heart, Harry loved her. He wasn't one of those idiotic guys who was only in love with her looks. She couldn't believe it. Harry Potter had chosen _her_.

"I love you," he whispered.

They shared another kiss, this one longer and deeper. They pulled away to find Ron giggling joyfully to himself, looking at them with a satisfied grin.

"Shut up, Ron," they both said, and Harry threw his pillow at him.


	9. Relocation

Chapter 9: Relocation

Harry woke up to find both Ron and Ginny gone. He looked at his watch; it was 9:47. He had no memory of Ginny leaving or of falling asleep. The only thing he remembered was...

He'd kissed her. Twice.

Pleased with his newly found memory, Harry decided to celebrate with some breakfast.

He came down to find the kitchen empty. He soon spotted a note on the table.

_Harry,_

_Meet me in the Quidditch Hall as soon as possible. I need to talk to you about your dream last night._

_Yours, Ginny_

Without hesitation, Harry left the kitchen and headed for the Quidditch Hall.

Harry entered the hall to find Ginny positioned with her back to the wall, opposite the door.

"Hey, Seeker," she said, "can you catch?" _That was a rather stupid question,_ Ginny thought, but it had made Harry smile, and that's what she'd been aiming for. She tossed him a piece of toast, and he caught it expertly. However, he didn't start eating it until he'd sat down next to her.

"I wrote a letter to Dean this morning," Ginny said, then seeing the look on his face, she added, "to tell him it's over."

_Good,_ thought Harry, _Now I won't feel like we're doing something that we shouldn't. _Instead of voicing this, he said, "What did you need to tell me about my dream?"

"Well," she began, "what if it's more of a warning? Like, _this _will happen if you do or don't do this, or something like_ this_ will happen in your future."

"I dunno, Gin, I'm not really good with Divination."

"Yeah, and nothing like this has ever happened before...except..." she stopped

"But it can't have been Voldemort. Ever since I started serious Occlumency those dreams about Sirius were pretty much all I had. And those were just normal nightmares."

"Normal's not the word for those dreams."

"You know what I mean, though."

"Mmm," Ginny agreed, "but you've been having a lot of dreams other than the recurring ones lately. Those could've been sent by Voldemort to, I dunno, weaken you or something."

Harry nodded. He knew Ginny was trying to make it sound a lot less serious than it really was for his sake, and he was grateful for it. "Should we tell Ron and Hermione?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head, "You know what they're like. They'd be so worried..."

Harry knew what she was saying. At first they'd refuse to believe it. Then they'd drive themselves mad with worry.

"Ginny! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed magically through the house, "Get into the kitchen now!"

"What's up?" Harry asked Ginny as they scrambled out of the hall. They reached the kitchen panting. Various members of the Order were gathered there along with Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, thank goodness," Mrs. Weasley pulled them toward her into a hug.

"Mum," Ginny asked her mother, "what's going on?"

Mr. Weasley stepped forward to stop his wife from smothering Ginny and Harry.

"We've received a rumor that You Know Who and his Death Eaters have found out where headquarters is. Although that is almost impossible, there is always that chance. And now Kingsley and Tonks have disappeared."

"Oh no," Harry heard Ginny gasp softly.

"Therefore, we're moving the four of you to the Burrow," Mr. Weasley told them.

"What?" Ron said loudly, "but, Dad–"

"No, Ron," he spoke firmly to his son, "you four are not in the Order, and we don't want to put you any more danger than you're already in. Until you go back to Hogwarts you'll be living at the Burrow."

"Dad, we want to help–" Ginny pleaded.

"Absolutely not," Mrs. Weasley rounded on her daughter, "you're only 15, Ginny, and you are _not_ a member. And as for the rest of you, being one year older isn't going to cut it this time."

Harry looked to Lupin for support, but the look on his face told him that there would be no arguing this decision.

"Go upstairs and get your things packed," Mrs. Weasley said.

As the foursome trooped heavily up the stairs, Harry wondered how this recent development could be related to his dream. Maybe it would really happen...

"I don't see why we have to leave," Ron fumed as he gathered his belongs from around the room and stuffed them into his trunk, "I mean, we'll be back at school in, what, 2 weeks?"

"Three," Harry muttered.

When they were finished packing they lugged their trunks down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley said as checked to see that they were ready for their journey, "Remus will be taking you there. We'll come by whenever we can. There'll be at least one Order member there at all times..." she went on like this for several minutes.

"Mum," Ron interrupted, placing a hand on his mother's arm, "we'll be fine. Stop worrying."

This made Mrs. Weasley come even closer to hysterics, and she gave each of them a hug before backing away.


	10. Percy's Return

Chapter 10: Percy's Return

Harry was extremely pleased that he had only had two nightmares in the past 14 days. Neither of these had caused him to wake up screaming. Ginny, on the other hand, had been having more and more nightmares over the past fortnight. She still came to Harry to talk, though, because they weren't sure how the adults would handle him coming to the girls' bedroom at night.

Ginny sat wrapped in Harry's arms, crying like there was no tomorrow. She had dreamed that Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts, and again she'd been unable to help Harry when he'd needed her.

"Shh, Ginny," he cooed, rocking her slowly back and forth.

Eventually, she calmed down, and her tears slowed. She thought of what this recurring theme could mean. "Harry," she said in a hushed voice, "I think that, someday, when you need me, I won't be there."

"Impossible," he said and then kissed her softly, "not even _your family_ could tear us apart."

"Watch it," she laughed, but for some reason she still felt that hollow dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't worry, Gin," he stroked her flaming red hair, "You said it yourself: You're not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Harry," she said. She stood up to leave, but Harry pulled her back and kissed her goodnight.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered.

Ginny woke up late the next morning. She could hear laughter coming from downstairs. Getting up to get dressed, she wondered what everyone could possibly be so happy about. These thoughts stayed with her as she went down the stairs alone. She entered the kitchen to find a tall, skinny, red-haired young man...

"Percy!" she squealed, running into her older brother's arms.

"Hey, Ginny," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've joined the Order of the Phoenix, of course," he answered in a slightly annoyed voice.

"But what will Fudge–" Ginny stopped as she saw the frantic gestures from Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Lupin. She looked back at Percy to see his expression become clouded.

"Father and I still have some, we need to discuss about the Minister..."

She dropped the subject at once.

Ginny was spared from the task of changing the conversation to a new topic when Hedwig, Pig, and Errol arrived with the post. The foursome rushed over to retrieve their new Hogwarts things.

"I still can't believe Mum has enough time to go school shopping for us and do stuff for the Order as well," Ron marveled.

a/n: oh yeah, one more thing - i'm sorry if anyone finds my story too _rushed. _it's just the way that i write; i can't help it. sorry, guys... ::sob::


	11. Attacked

Chapter 11: Attacked

Having Percy at the Burrow didn't really change things much, and, aside from the occasional tense moment, he was welcomed back graciously.

Three days before the start of school Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the grass of the paddock near the Burrow. It was a bit strange for them to be, in truth, two couples instead of four friends (although Ron still hadn't mustered up the courage to confess his feelings to Hermione...) Even so, they were very much enjoying their last days of summer. They were just reliving the 'Malfoy the Bouncing Ferret' incident of two years ago when a sharp crack rang out. All four looked up abruptly. They knew that was the sound of someone Apparating or Disaparating.

Harry tensed. This could be nothing, but could also be something, a very dangerous something, and one could never be too careful, especially around the Boy Who Lived. Quietly they crept out of the paddock. Harry looked around to see that all three of his companions, like himself, were gripping their wands tightly in their pockets.

"Impedimenta!" someone bellowed.

Harry whipped around. "Protego!" he shouted, and the spell was reflected back.

"Run!" he heard Ginny yell.

They ran for the shelter of the Burrow.

"Percy! Mum! Dad!" Ron called his family as they entered the house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried into view.

"What is it? What's happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked frantically. All four began talking at once.

"We – we were in the paddock and–"

"Someone Apparated right there!"

"We didn't see them, but they tried to curse us!"

"–an Impediment Jinx!"

"Oh, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband, "What should we do?"

He seemed to snap into action. "Molly, call the others. Percy and I will see if we can find them."

"Harry sent the curse back at – whoever it was," Hermione offered.

"Good," Mr. Weasley, "maybe they're still there." He quickly called Percy, and the two of them left.

"Now, I want you four to go up to your rooms – no, the kitchen..." Mrs. Weasley instructed as she hurried off to summon the rest of the Order. They sat at the table, waiting tensely in complete silence.

"Who could it have been, though?" Ron jerked them out of their thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure it's safe to say it was a Death Eater," Hermione voiced her opinion.

Harry gasped.

"Don't act so surprised, Harry. It's not like you hadn't already guessed that," Hermione said.

"No, it's not that," a look of horror flickered across his face, "I could've gotten you guys killed out there."

"Don't be stupid," Ron said rather nervously, "You're the one who did the Shield Charm–"

"The Death Eater was after me!" Harry interrupted, "Whoever it was wouldn't have thought twice before killing you three."

Ginny took his hand. "It's not your fault," she said, "We know the risks, and we're going to be there with you. You're a huge part of our lives, Harry. We're not going to push you away to save our own skins."

"'Course not, mate," Ron added, "We'd never leave you to fend for yourself, and we won't let you go it alone."

"You're not solely responsible for the safety of us all, Harry, so don't weigh yourself down with that responsibility," Hermione said, taking his other hand.

Harry actually felt that he _was _responsible for the safety of them all, but he kept his mouth shut because he knew his friends were trying their best to ease his burden.

Mrs. Weasley came back after dark to check on them.

"What's going on, Mum?" Ginny hastened to help her mother.

"Oh, Ginny," she sighed wearily, "we haven't found them. Now listen, you four. There is a good chance we'll be out all night. We need to find this person...I want you all to sleep down here tonight; make sure you know where everyone is at all times. Do not leave each other, and do not leave the house–" she stopped as countless cracks sounded through the night.


End file.
